Bloodlust Brothers
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: For three years the Bloodlust Brothers have been tormenting Malibu. For three years there has been no mercy for any man, woman or child to encounter the super powered villains. Until the day Miley Stewart was almost kidnapped by them... Almost. Until she was set free by the most violent and dangerous of the group. And why does the new boy in school look so familiar? Joley Jiley Moe
1. Chapter 1

_**BLOODLUST BROTHERS**_

_**1**_

I live in a dark world.

It sounds a bit dramatic, but it's true. It started three years ago, but it's already a way of life. Heroes and Villains are meant to be from movies and comic books, to us they were a reality. I was thirteen when it first happened; at first it seemed like a rare, random occurence, then the police started to see a pattern in all the deaths. Not the victims, just the way of killing. Malibu was the home of it's very own group of Super Villains... Except we don't have a Hero to go with them.

At first they killed in secret, going after random people and leaving nothing to trace them, then they started to realise that they had the power. Literally, they had powers and they used them to get whatever they wanted. In masks!  
Of all things, they wore masks and dressed in colors, like they were from some comic book or cartoon. Unfortunately they weren't.  
There was a red one who could make laser beams come out of his eyes - and God help the person who got in the way of them. A blue one that could creat blunt force weapons - like bats and things - out of pure energy that could shatter anything the second they touched. And a green one that could control pure energy, but he was the most scary because he rarely used his power, he prefered to go psychotic instead. One of the nicknames floating around for the green one was Twitch because right before he went psycho in all the footage on TV he started twitching and laughing like a maniac.  
And on top of that they could fly, were super duper strong, super fast, practically invincible... No-one actually knew what the extent of their powers were, just that you didn't want to be in the path of them.

"Oh, shit." My older brother swore under his breath, I followed his line of sight and gulped; three distinctly colored streaks were in the air heading in our direction. It had been three weeks since our neighbourhood had been attacked by those monsters, I knew it was too much to think they'd forgotten about little old Seaview. "Get home, Miles." Jackson ordered, practically pushing me ahead of him. It was scary how fast we'd had to learn to adapt for survival because of them.  
I didn't need to be told twice to run, I took off as fast as I could towards home, acutely aware of Jackson on my heels, keeping up, but always making sure I was ahead of him; because Dad told Jackson I was his responsibility, he had to keep me safe.

I saw a flash of green in the corner of my eye; the Green one flew down, crashing through the window of the house next to us, I didn't even hear a scream, another crash as he flew out. I stumbled over my feet as I watched Green splatter blood and flesh on the sidewalk only a few feet from us. I felt sick, but Jackson kept urging me forward. My vision was filled with green blurs, tinted with red flashes, surrounded by a blue haze. The press called them the Bloodlust Brothers. It seemed appropriate.

I stumbled again and this time fell down; in the three seconds that I took to stand back up I found myself face to face with burning blue eyes. Not blue like mine and Dad's; blue like ice and fire, blue like electricity... Blue!

"Miley!" Jackson tried to pull me back, but the Blue one grabbed me first, his eyes sparking dangerously. I could feel the air next to me crackle as the Blue one grabbed at thin air until there was a solid metal bat in his hand, holding me tight to his body with the other hand as he flew up out of Jackson's reach. I was too terrified to move, to speak, to think.

"Look at the pretty one." My sight was once again filled with one of these monsters; the green on this time. Infinitely closer that the blue one had been, he was hovering mere inches from my face; I could see the green in his eyes dancing erratically. Even his eyes were as crazy as the rest of him. "Smells good." It was the first time I'd ever heard him speak - it was always the red one speaking on TV, making their demands. Once they realised they could have anything they wanted because they had the power over us, they started to take it; money, houses, material things, women... Anything they wanted they took, and then they killed and destroyed the city for no other reason than because they could. "Smells good. Smells good." He repeated, sounding as psychotic as he always looked.

"P-pl-p-please." I whispered, no-one ever saw the women they took away eer again. Once they took my school nurse - Lori - the day before Dad was going to go on a date with her, but we never saw her after that until it was announced on the news that he body had been found. Broken, bloody, bruised, and sexually abused according to the news. It was no secret that they raped the women they kidnapped.

And now they had me.

"She says please. Please, she says. Says please, she." The Green one rambled, his left eye starting to twitch.

"Don't." I forced another word out and it seemed to shock him.

"Don't?" Green faltered and dropped a foot in the air. "Don't?" He got close again - even closer than before - his eyes peering curiously into mine. "Do... Not?" I swallowed thickly. "Do not. She says do not so I will not." My eyes widened in disbelief. "I will not, I can not, I shall not." He flew backwards as if I burned him. "Down, Kevin!" Green screamed, clutching at his head and twitching the way he always did before he got psychotic. "She says do not so you will not. Down now! She goes down! Down now because she does not. Does not, shall not, can not." He kept mumbling to himself, darting around the air like a drunken mosquito.

"Down she goes." The Blue one laughed evilly in my ear and that was all I could remember before nothingness.

"Miley!" I startled awake with the image of sparking green eyes burned into my mind. "Oh, thank God!" It wasn't a crazy, psychotic voice rambling incomprehensibly, it was my Dad staring at me with worry.

"Ow." I tried to speak, but that's all that came out.

"It's okay, Miles, don't move, I'll get a doctor." Dad said, running out of the room. Doctor? Where the Hell was I? What happened? Not even a minute later Dad was back with a man in a lab coat and another man in green pajamas. Why was he wearing pajamas?

"Okay, Miley, I'm just going to check your vitals." The man in the coat said, grabbing a clipboard from the end of my bed. The burst open again and another two men came in wearing suits and badges in their hands. Cops. Geez, what is with all the testosterone in here? "Not just yet, officers, why don't we let the girl breathe?" Lab Coat suggested, gesturing for Pajamas to usher the cops out as he continued to check my vitals. A hospital. I was in a hospital, I recognised finally. Now the question was I was in the hospital. "Okay, Miley, can you tell me your middle name?" The throbbing in my... everywhere subsided when he pressed a couple of buttons on a monitor next to my bed. Wowzer those are some good painkillers.

"Ray." Dad answered before I could even open my mouth.

"Very good, Mister Stewart." Lab Coat said dryly, "why don't we let Miley get the next one? Miley, can you tell me what month it is?" I scrunched my eyes for a second, trying to get my mind on track.

"September." I managed eventually, I knew that because school starts next week.

"That's right, and who is the President?" Lab Coat smiled comfortingly.

"Obama." I licked my lips, my whole mouth felt dry.

"Yes, and when is your birthday?"

"November twenty-third." I reported obediently, my throat was scratchy.

"I have some good news, Miley." Lab Coat stood up and petted my head gently. "You're going to be just fine; we'll just wait for that arm to heal up and you'll be good as new." I nodded and accepted the little plastic cup of water he handed me. I looked down to my arm to find it in a bright blue cast. I still didn't know why I was in the hospital or how I got injured, the only thing I could remember was green eyes. I yawned loudly, drawing the attention of Lab Coat and Dad who had been talking in hushed voices in the corner.

"Tired." I mumbled, feeling my eyes droop.

"Get some sleep, Bud, I'll be here when you wake up." Dad commanded lightly.

"Miss Stewart, could you tell us everything you remember about yesterday?" Once I'd woken up for the second time - this time my head didn't hurt as much and was less fuzzy - the two cops from before had returned, looking all professional and serious.

"Jackson saw them first." I murmured, I knew what they wanted to know about. The Bloodlust Brothers. Why did they let me go? I could remember the Blue one taking me, but the closer I got to the end of the encounter the fuzzier my memories got. The doctor said it was normal. "He told me to run." I hadn't seen Jackson yet, Dad said he was okay, but I wouldn't believe it until I saw him. "The Green one broke into a house next to us, I didn't even hear a scream." The Green one, it had something to do with him. "I fell over, when I got up Jackson tried to pull me back, but the Blue one got me first." I should have fought or something, not just hung in his arms like a doll. "It was cold." I recalled, unconsciously shivering even though I was warm now.  
"The Green one came over." I gulped, remembering the fear more than anything else. His face flashed in my mind. "He was twitching." He always twitched, he was psychotic... So, why was I still alive? "He said I was pretty." The memories were coming back as I talked, the scene playing out behind my closed eyes. "And I smelled good. Smelled good. Smelled good." I wasn't aware that I had spoken in triplicate like him until one of the officers cleared his throat.  
"I said please and he started twitching again. Then-" I faltered, confused. I'm sure I wasn't the only one who said don't. "Then I said don't and he..." I shook my head, burning green eyes were staring at me, I opened my eyes. "The Green one started rambling and told the Blue one to put me down." My eyes widened as I remembered. "He yelled; he was clutching his head and he yelled. 'Down Kevin.'" Everyone in the room froze. "He said Kevin, the Green one called the Blue one Kevin."

No-one had ever heard their names before, they were always just known as their colors or whatever nicknames the public came up with. Some people thought they might not even have names. Now I had heard one of their names and lived to talk about it. Hell, I'd heard one of them other than the Red one talk and lived to talk about it.

"Kevin?" One of the officers raised his eyebrow sceptically. "Are you sure about-"

"I'm sure." I interrupted, "he said Kevin, I'm sure of it."

The officers left shortly after that after making me promise to call if I remembered anything else. The doctor left to get my release forms for Dad to sign and Jackson finally came in. He was pale and clammy, but other than that he was okay. Jackson was okay. Apparently he wasn't allowed to see me until after the police had questioned me in case I got my story mixed up because of something he said. They wanted our statements to match without collaborating with each other in case it messed up the information.

"Let's get you home, Bud." Dad said, helping me out of the hospital bed.

* * *

**Okay, so I don't even know why I started thinking about the PowerPuff Girls the other day, but I did, and then I remembered the RowdyRuff Boys... I've always had this idea of the Jonas Brothers being either a group of heroes or a group of villains... I clearly went with the villains idea.  
So this story is like the RowdyRuff Boys, but darker, eviller, and just basically a whole lot worse. In this they are the Bloodlust Brothers (because RowdyRuff seemed too childish) and follow the same basic principals as RRB;  
-Red one (Nick) or Brick in the RRB  
-Blue one (Kevin) is Boomer from RRB  
-Green (Joe) Butch from RRB  
-It's mainly gonna be about Joe (big surprise, huh?) since I have this fascination with him just being completely psycho and weird.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**2**_

_I could feel his eyes burning into me. I shivered even though I was nowhere near cold. I could hear the cackling and see the green flashing around me. He was coming back for me! I gulped, I wanted to run, I _needed_ to run. Why weren't my legs working? The green flashes go closer and bigger, he was going to kill me this time, I was sure of it._

"_Help." Was all I could get out of my mouth, barely more than a whisper. He cackled again, louder, more erratic._

"_Help!" The Green monster mimicked._

"_Help!" I noticed the Blue one for the first time. He scared me more than the crazy, insane Green one because the Green one let me go. The Blue wanted to take me, to kidnap me, rape me, kill me._

"_No help for the pretty one." The Green one was right in my face, I tried to moved back from him, to move at all. "The pretty one get's no help. No help. No help."_

"_No help!" The Blue one mocked in my ear suddenly. I jumped away from him - _now_ my body decided to move - and then screamed when it meant I jumped right into the waiting hold of the Green one._

"Miley!" I could the faint call, someone trying to get my attention. "Miley!" I couldn't hear them properly over the screaming in my ears.

"Miley!" I felt hands touching me. "Miley, quiet." I became aware that it wasn't someone else screaming. It was me! But, I couldn't stop, it just kept coming out until my throat was sore and my voice was hoarse. "It's okay, Miley, it was just a dream." Dad was holding me, rocking me like a baby.

"No." I tried to get away, my voice was hoarse and didn't sound right after all the screaming. "No, he's coming." I insisted, "he's coming back."

"No-one's coming, Miley, I promise." Jackson was the other voice. "I promise he won't get you."

"He won't?" I sniffed, looking to my big brother.

"He won't, I promise, I won't let him." Jackson assured as I slowly calmed down. "You're safe." Safe? With those monsters around would anyone ever be safe?

_**Bloodlust**_

I stared at myself in the mirror; I looked only slightly better than a dead person... Depending on how long that dead person had been decaying - if it was a fresh body they'd probably win. It was the first day of school today and I felt like crap. I kept having nightmares about that day when the Bloodlust Brothers attacked. The doctor gave me sleeping pills to help with the nightmares, but they made me feel weird when I woke up, and I was always afraid that they'd come back when I was asleep and I wouldn't be able to do anything.

"Miley, we gotta go soon." Dad knocked on my bathroom door. They'd all been tip-toeing around me like I was made of glass for the last week.

"'Kay." I called back, my voice still hoarse from last night. I splashed some water on my face, trying to look normal again, but I didn't feel normal.

By the time I got to school I was wishing I'd just stayed in bed. Everyone was staring at me, I could hear the whispering, feeling their pointing. Worst of all it wasn't just the students, it was the teachers too - though they at least pretended they weren't staring. After all, I was the only person to actually survive being taken by those super powered monsters.

And according to Jackson they were fighting because of me; after the Green one made the Blue one (Kevin) let me go and he dropped all Hell apparently broke loose. Blue Kevin dropped me and I landed on my arm and hit my head - which explained my injuries - and the Green one went completely psychotic - not unusual. Except this time he didn't kill anyone, he went psycho at Blue Kevin according to Jackson, attacking him like he usually attacked people. Because of me.

"Rory Adams." Principal Fisher started to read once the last warning bell had rung; the list of students and teachers who wouldn't be returning this year;the casualty list from over the Summer. "Elizabeth Banks, Charles Banks, David Bloom, Harry Chilturn..." I stopped listening, I couldn't hear it. My name could have just as easily been on that list. I knew people who were on the list, I should have been one of them and I don't know why I wasn't.

"Attention." Miss Kunkle drew our attention after a moment of silence when Principal Fisher was finished reading the names. "We have two new transfer students joining this class." I furrowed my brow, we never had transfer students, even at the start of the year. Most kids didn't leave their district school unless they were practically forced to, and kids didn't transfer from other cities at all. They stopped three years ago when the Bloodlust Brothers came out of hiding. "Nicholas and Joseph Lucas." The two boys in question were stood at the front of the class. They weren't from out-of-town - for sheer survival no-one had moved to Malibu in the last three years, and non-one was allowed to move out - so it must have been something bad to make them transfer from another suburb. "Mister Oken, raise your hand, you will be their guide." Oliver was one of my best friends and the two boys made their way to the empty desks near his. Last year it would have been kids I knew in those desks, but they were dead now.

"Hi." One of the boys had sat behind me - the one with the curly hair, pale face and red jacket - and was leaning forward to talk to me.

"Hi." I tried to smile, but I think it was more of a frown.

"I'm Nick." He introduced himself, he was leaning so far forward that I could feel his hot breath on the back of my head.

"Miss Kunkle get's pissed if you don't pay attention." I said instead of giving him my name. The boy leaned back with a huff and I turned back to facing Miss Kunkle, though I couldn't actually get my mind to focus on her.

I heard a tapping, consistent, quick, distracting. It started ten minutes into class and didn't stop. At first it was the fast-paced tapping of wood against wood coming from behind me. Then it the tapping of a foot on the linoleum floor. Tapping the desk again. I started to look around for the increasingly agitating noise-maker. The slide of fabric against metal as it moved to shaking a shaking leg against a desk. I spotted the offender; the other new boy next to Nick - Joseph - he had olive skin that was red in places, a black baseball cap on his head, a long sleeve button-up shirt under a green t-shirt, and he was staring straight at me.  
The knee shaking turned into finger tapping on his desk, then the side of his head - which was blissfully silent - then he was scuffing his shoes on the floor repeatedly. It was all maddeningly loud and attention-commanding... Until he realised I was watching him. He went completely still and we just stared at each other for a moment until Nick reached over and hit him upside the head and Joseph turned his attention away from me. What the Hell?  
I stared at Joseph for a moment longer as he pulled his hat lower and then started tapping his fingers on the brim, frowning down at his desk. Why did he look so familiar?

"Miley." I almost jumped out of my skin when someone said my name, touched my shoulder, invaded my space. I looked up to Lilly to see he frowning at me in concern. "The bell rang."

"Oh." I started to pack my notebook, but her hand stayed on my shoulder.

"Miley, are you-" She was going to ask if I was okay. Again.

"I'm fine, Lil." I shook my head, I'd been facing these questions for a week and I was so over it. "I just-... I'm fine."

"Hey." I was very jumpy today, I realised, when Nick the new boy and Joseph came up to me and Lilly. "I'm Nick."

"I got that." I eyed him out my peripheral vision as I started to leave the classroom. Lilly as in my next class too, but it was literally right across the hall and we had ten minutes to get there so there was no hurry.

"And that's my brother Joe." He persisted, both of them following after us. I glanced at Joe from the corner of my eye, he was staring at me again. But, as soon as he saw that I'd caught him he looked away again; his fingers started twitching in his hand and he let out a low keening sound. "Don't mind him, he's crazy." Nick dismissed.

"Crazy." Joe muttered, I shared a glance with Lilly - she was freaked out too. "Not crazy. Crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy, Nick, not crazy."

"My brothers!" I looked over to find another new boy. He had black hair like the other two, pale skin and a bored expression.

"And that's my other brother, Kevin." My eyes widened and I felt a thrill of fear course through me. Kevin! His name was Kevin! The Blue one was called Kevin.

"K-Kevin?" It was Blue Kevin, I knew it, he was coming back to kill me.

"Miley?" I could hear Lilly, but it was like she was talking through a wall. I stumbled back until I hit something solid. Joe! He was staring at me with dark eyes. Were they green? No, he has brown eyes. But, how did he move so fast? One second he was next to his brothers the next he was behind me. And he wasn't muttering anymore, or twitching or tapping anything; he was standing completely still and staring down at me intensely. Joe closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, a weird smile spreading across his lips.

"Smells good." His voice was low and husky - unlike when he'd been muttering before and it had been a high pitch - and it sent another flash of fear through my body.

"No." I shook my head, this couldn't be happening. "No. No, no, no, no, no." I just kept repeating it, I turned, trying to find an escape only to find the other two brothers, I turned again and I was Lilly looking concerned and freaked out, I turned again and it was a wall, I turned again and it was Joe. He was still staring at me with dark eyes. Was he the twitching, psychotic Green one?

I finally managed to break free and run. Once I started running I didn't stop. I ignored the burn in my lungs, the ache of my limbs from not stretching, the frantic beating of my heart.

Until my legs gave out beneath me and I just collapsed. My vision was spotty, I couldn't breath, I just collapsed on my knees, my right hand holding me up since my left was broken, and struggled not to pass out.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

I woke up - for the third time today - to someone picking me up. I startled, but the person holding me made a shushing sound. I squirmed, trying to get free, but my brain wasn't cooperating properly. The person holding me was strong, had a warm body and arms, he smelled really good. He felt safe. I don't know how - he was stranger picking me up when I'd been unconscious on the beach - but I didn't feel like I was in any danger.  
After a while the person stopped walking and I felt him shifting as he sat down. I finally opened my eyes and had to force myself to hold back a scream. Bright, vibrant, sparking green eyes were staring back at me. The Green monster. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for him to kill me, but it never came.

"Are you hurt?" My eyes snapped open to see brown eyes gazing down at me. Brown, not green. It was Joe! My fear kicked up again. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head, unable to actually say anything. "Good." He breathed out slowly through his nose.

"P-please." I looked around, he was still holding me in his arms close to his body, and we were still outside.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft and low. He wasn't twitching, he has brown eyes. Maybe I was just being irrational.

"What for?" My voice was a whisper. Either he was a violent psychopath and I needed to figure out how to get out alive, or he was an innocent boy who I was mentally accusing of being a violent psychopath.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I don't really know how to talk to girls." His cheeks flushed red, I felt my own cheeks heat up.

"Oh." I tried to sit up, but found myself still in his lap. "Um..."

"Sorry." He let me go and I moved over to sit next to him. As soon as I was out of his lap Joe jumped up and started pacing in front of me. "Sorry. Sorry." His head was down as he paced, he seemed unable to stay still for too long.

"What-what time is it?" It was still daytime, probably sometime in the afternoon, but people would be worried about me.

"Twelve forty-five." He didn't stop pacing, back and forth, back and forth, it was making me dizzy. "Lunch break. Lunch break. Lunch break." Did he always say things three times? Maybe both him and Nick were right; maybe he wasn't a complete psycho like the Green Bloodlust Brother, but there was definitely something going on with him.

"Right." I stood up and almost felt back down again, but Joe was at my side in an instant, one of his warm hand holding my elbow and helping me remain upright until the dizziness passed. "Thanks." I flushed, he blinked and I felt horror when his eyes were green again. Green like death. And then he blinked again and they were brown. "I should get back to school." I'd only missed a couple of classes, but I knew I'd have Hell to pay when I got back for just running off like that.

"Yeah." Joe let go of me and stepped back. I glanced around to get my bearings before heading in the direction I knew school was, except I was alone.

"You coming?" I looked back to Joe with a single raised eyebrow. I was just being irrational, I was seeing those monsters everywhere I looked. Joe, Nick and Kevin (God, that name haunted me) weren't the Bloodlust Brothers.

"Yes, I am coming." Joe nodded, reaching up and tapping the side of his head as he walked with his head down and muttered. "Coming, yes I am. I am coming, yes. Yes, coming I am. I am yes coming. Am I coming, yes. Yes am I coming..." He kept mumbling the same words, just in different order until I'm sure he'd gone through every possible order of those simple four words. It was exactly was the psycho Green one did last week; it made me take a couple of steps away from him because even if I was being irrational he was doing a really great imitation of the Green monster and it was scaring me. Once he was finished mumbling the combination of words under his breath looked up and his eyes were a bright brown. "Hi, I'm Joe." He smiled, big and bright, like a switch had just been flipped and he was a whole different person. His smile, though... His smile just took my breath away. Literally, when I looked at him with his bright brown eyes and big smile and a light pink on his olive skin it took my breath away and I gasped at the beauty in front of me.

"M-Miley." I eventually found my voice to introduce myself.

_Miley_. I saw him mouth my name, but no sound came out, I found myself staring at his lips as he did it though.

* * *

**Okay, wow! The response for this was huge!**

**Hope you like this second chapter; the next one will be up after What I Go To School For, Dance Until Tomorrow, and A-Z (I'm doing them in a loop).**

**How do you like the first interaction between Miley and the brothers when they're not wearing masks and killing people?**

**Fair warning this will be a dark story!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

By Tuesday I was jumpy for a whole other reason than super powered murderers. There had predictably been questions and demands when I got back to school, but the worst had been when I got home and Dad and Jackson demanded to know what happened, they didn't want to take any chances since I had been targeted.  
What made me jumpy on Tuesday wasn't the possibility that there were psychotic killers after me, but that the new boys in school wouldn't leave me alone... Well, Kevin (I hate that name now) left me alone, he actually seemed very hostile towards me and was always glaring. Nick was always trying to make conversation with me. But, the jumpy part was that Joe Lucas was always just _there_. He wouldn't come near me unless he had to, he would just stand on the other side of the hall or room and stare at me. I could see his lips moving, and something was always twitching on him, but he was always staring at me with golden brown eyes - sometimes I could swear they were green, but Dad said it was some sort of PTSD. Every time I turned around he was there, when I came out of the girls bathroom he was standing across the hall. It was starting to scare me a little (or a lot) and made it almost impossible for me to concentrate on anything.

"Hey." I practically jumped out of my skin when Lilly sat across from me at lunch. "Woah, jumpy much?" She joked, but I just glanced around the room. No Lucas Brothers so far.

"Have you noticed it too? Please tell me you noticed it too." I insisted, glancing around constantly as if they would appear out of nowhere.

"Noticed what?" Lilly frowned, she looked all worried, eyeing me with concern as if I was the crazy one.

"Those _brothers_." I hissed, leaning in close, just in case they could hear me. "They're everywhere. They're following me, Lil, _why_ are they following me?"

"That's your problem?" Lilly snorted, rolling her eyes. "Too many hot guys chasing you?"

"Lilly." I complained, this was serious. "I'm serious, it's creepy."

"What's creepy?" I jumped at the third voice. Distinctly male, I panicked for a second. I turned slowly to find Oliver... Flanked by those three brothers.

"Nothing." I denied quickly; how much did they hear?

"Are you three, like, triplets or something?" Lilly batted her lashes at them, clearly my panic about their growing stalking didn't bother her.

"No." Nick spoke. Nick is always the one who talked for the three of them. Kevin only talked to his brothers, and Joe just always seemed to mutter. "We were born in the same year to the same father, but we had different mothers." He explained, gesturing for his brothers to sit as he sat on my right. Joe sat on my left, and Oliver and Kevin sat next to Lilly on the other side of the table.

"Hurt." Joe mumbled, my eyes flew to him; he was the one that scared me the most, and he was the one that followed me the most. And then I would remember the warmth of his arms and the way it just felt so **safe** to have him hold me. "Hurt. Hurt."

"Ignore him." Nick waved him off, just like he always did. I jumped when something grabbed my left arm - my broken arm - and let out a little yelp when I saw it was the brother in question. Joe's eyes were almost glowing bright green as he held my arm and stared at it. I was caged in between two brothers and I could feel myself starting to panic. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and held in my scream.

"Miley?" I could hear how weirded out Oliver was without even have to look at him. When I finally opened my eyes Joe was still there, but his eyes were brown again. Normal brown. Normal, non-deadly, human brown.

"I'm fine." I shook my head. Why did I keep seeing things? Why couldn't my brain just forget that day ever happened? "I'm fine." I repeated, turning my eyes away from the boy.

"Can I draw?" Joe's voice brought me back to him to see him staring at me with bright brown eyes and a hopeful smile. Why was there always two different extremes with him?

"Um." I licked my lips nervously. "I-I guess." As soon as the words left my mouth he had a pen and was uncapping.

"That should keep him occupied for a while." Nick commented with a roll of his eyes.

Well, Nick was right; I didn't get my left arm back for the rest of the lunch hour. I also didn't do anything else, I just sat staring down at my food as everyone talked around me and Joe drew on my cast. What was wrong with me? If I kept seeing those damn Boodlust Brothers everywhere I'd never be able to live again until they killed me. And I really didn't want them to kill me. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't look at people without seeing them, I couldn't be touched without jumping out of my skin.

"Um... Joe?" The bell had rung an everyone else was starting to scatter back to their classes, but I couldn't. Brown eyes darted up to me, bright and wild as his pen stalled in my cast. "I have class." I tried to pull my arm back, his fingers were in a vice grip.

"No." Joe said simply, as if that would excuse me from getting detention for not showing up - again.

"Yes." I frowned, trying to stand up, but it was kind of hard when my arm was being held down. "Let go of me."

"Stay." He countered, his own frown marring his face.

"Let. Go." I could feel myself starting to panic. "Please?" That one word seemed to bring about a change in him, and not the smiling one like on Monday.

"Please." Joe muttered, finally letting go of my arm, getting and clutching his head. "Please. Please." He started pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. I took my chance though, instead of sitting around I got up and ran for the double doors of the cafeteria. I didn't stop running until I was outside my next class, panting and feeling clammy and cold. I took a deep breath to try to calm myself before I went in, but it came out as a scream when I met a pair of eyes.

Red eyes!

Bright, violent red eyes of the Red Bloodlust Brother. I stared at those eyes, feeling myself become paralysed with fear. The eyes blinked and then disappeared as the door opened. It was Nick Lucas, staring at me with confused brown eyes. I backed away a couple of steps only to come into contact with something warm and solid. I turned and found myself for the second time in three days in Joe Lucas' arms. Bright and burning green he was staring at me with what could only be desire. I looked back to Nick and his eyes were red again, not brown.

"Joe." Nick spoke, his voice low and commanding. "Go home, Joe." Green eyes glared at Red and I was stuck in the middle. "Leave the girl and. Go. Home."

"Lucas, Stewart... Lucas again!" All three of us turned to the sharp sound of Miss Kunkle's voice. She was one teacher no-one wanted to cross. Sometimes she was scarier than the super powered mutant brothers. "What is going on out here?"

"Nothing, Miss Kunkle." Nick turned to her with a charming smile. "Joe isn't feeling well, he's going to head home. Right, Joe?"

"No." The sheer panic in his voice brought my attention back to him. His eyes were brown, wide and full of fear. I looked to Nick, his eyes were brown too. My imagination, I told myself, I was just imagining things. Though, I hadn't seen the Red eyes before, it was usually just Blue and Green. "Stay. Stay. Stay."

"Lucas and Lucas to your seats. Separately." Miss Kunkle ordered, pointing back into her classroom. "Stewart, to the nurse, you look pale and clammy." I was surprised, but more than eager to comply none-the-less.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

I was still sitting in the nurses office when Jackson came to pick me up. I'd been alone all afternoon and had started to study my cast. There were all the signatures from my friends - even Jackson had started sign it before he got distracted and I ended up with just Jackso without the N - but the part that stood out the most was bright green. It almost looked like it glowed, I frowned at it; it was just JOSHEP LUCAS. But, both the S' were backwards and Joseph was spelt wrong. And it was surrounded by some sort of weird curved line with a straight part at the end like an overly bent candy cane made of green.

Weird!

"Who is... Jos-hep Lucas?" Is how Jackson announced his presence, reading the name over my shoulder.

"Joseph." I corrected, self-consciously covering the cast. "He's this new kid whose totally creeping me out." I shook my head, I needed to get out of here.

"What did he do?" Jackson's voice was low and threatening, blocking the doorway so I couldn't leave.

"He didn't _do_ anything." I denied, which I guess is true... Actually he kind of helped me a couple of days ago, and drawing on my cast wasn't anything bad - especially since I said he could do it. "He just-..." How do I explain Joe without using the words Crazy or Insane? "I think he has, like, problems in his head or something, it's just unsettling sometimes when he won't stop mumbling."

"Hmph." Was Jackson response, grabbing my right arm and starting to lead me out of the building. "Dad's makin' chilli for dinner, so you know what that means." He made conversation when we were in his car.

"Parent meeting." I groaned, Dad always made chilli when it was his turn to host the neighbourhood parents. Malibu wasn't a big place to begin with, but when those monsters started terrorising the place the population started dropping dramatically. Especially the adults. And when the adults were murdered their kids were left orphans, after a while the orphanages filled up and they would have been left on the streets since help from the rest of the world had been cut off.

So a bunch of parents and adults got together and decided to take in the orphaned kids. It wasn't compulsory, just everyone who volunteered was assigned as many kids as they could look after, and every month the parents would meet to decide what would happen in the future. That's actually why Dad had made me Jackson's responsibility; so he knew that we'd look after each other when he was busy with the kids he'd adopted after their families were killed.

"Yeah." Jackson confirmed needlessly. "So, we've got to stay upstairs all night. Fun." He rolled his eyes as he parked his car. "Apparently there's some new guy coming who Dad thinks wants to pawn off his nephews on someone else." Great! If Dad decided he liked the nephews he'd probably offer to take them. He always took boys - because he wanted me and only me to be his little girl - I was getting very tired of the testosterone I lived with.

"Hurray." I muttered dryly, grabbing my school bag.

"Hey, Bud." Dad looked up from his pot of chilli when we walked in.

"Hi, Dad." I grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl since I didn't actually eat my lunch and started for the stairs.

"Some of the parents arrived early, there's some boys upstairs watching TV in the big room." He warned; the Big Room as he put it used to be the master bedroom with it's own bathroom and a closet that was even bigger than the room itself - it used to be my closet for _annahHay ontanaMay_ - and had been changed into a bedroom for half the kids Dad took in. Jackson kept his own room, and I moved into the Hannah closet as a bedroom instead, Dad has his own room and that left the former guest room and my former room for the other kids.

"'Kay." I went back and kissed his cheek before I went upstairs. I had to pass through the big room to get to my room, so I guess I'd have to interact with the guests.

"Miley!" I froze in the doorway, my banana half-bitten still in my mouth as I stared at the boys. Four boys sitting on one of the beds watching TV. The other boys wouldn't be home for a while - they were probably at the beach - so it was all new boys. Except I knew three of them. Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas were sitting there, all three of them plus a fourth, smaller boy were staring at me.

"You know them?" Jackson was right behind me, but he just pushed past me into the room and frowned at the four boys.

"We go to school together." Nick answered, Nick was always the one who talked for all of them. "Who are you?"

"I'm her brother." Jackson tried to look threatening, I'm sure, but the poor guy didn't exactly have the height or the muscles to threaten properly.

"Brother?" Joe looked confused, as if it was just baffling that I could have a sibling. Hello, he's got two brothers of his own.

"Yeah. Who are you?" Huh, from Joe's reaction I guess Jackson could be threatening. Joe looked positively terrified of my brother.

"I'm Nick, these are my brothers Kevin, Joe and Frankie." Nick spoke again, I'm actually pretty sure that saying Brother was one of the only times he'd talked to someone that wasn't his brothers or me. I still don't know what his fascination with me was. I guess the younger one was one of them too, he was least half their age - like, he was 8, tops, but probably younger. "Ignore Joe, he's crazy." Was that his opening line when meeting people or something?

"Not crazy, Nick. Not crazy!" Joe glared, clenching his fists tightly. I couldn't say I blamed him - even though I suspected he was a little crazy -being introduced to every as 'ignore him, he's crazy' would make me pretty pissed off too.

"You okay, Miles?" Jackson looked at me funny, I realised I still had my banana in my mouth, unbitten.

"Fine." I shook my head, I finished biting my banana and started to move through the room to my room. This is one of the times having to go through here to get to my room sucked.

* * *

**Okay, so I guess this is going to be a slow burn story, but I don't know for sure. I might speed it up, or it might keep at this pace.**

**And I just heard a rumor that Joe and Blanda broke up? Can anyone confirm or deny? Joe's twitter doesn't give anything away so I don't actually know.**

**Also, I don't want to do this again, but the numbers aren't stacking up.  
143 views to the last chapter with only 1 review... (thanks a million bazillion tonnes, Rosakila. :D).**

**5 reviews or no updates! Sorry... Not sorry. :(**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

"So, you're the weirdo that can't spell their own name?" I heard Jackson through the double doors that separated my room from the one they were in.

"How would you know?" I could hear Nick once again speaking for his brothers.

"He's all over my sisters cast." Jackson snapped back, I looked down to my arm, still absently munching on my banana

"He's dyslexic." Nick sounded snooty when he said that. I traced Joe's incorrectly spelt name and the weird curved thing around one side of it. "Not only is he crazy, but he can't spell."

'He's not crazy." I mouthed silently in the same instant as Joe made his own proclamation of sanity.

"Oh." Jackson muttered, I had to strain to hear; this room was built to be sound proof, but it had been altered since then to just a normal room. "Uh... Gotta go." I rolled my eyes, Jackson always fled when things got awkward.

"I don't like him." I heard Joe say, his voice sounding dark and for some reason it made me worried for my brother.

"You don't like anyone." Nick scoffed, "Kevin, go get me something to eat, you two stay here, I've gotta piss." He said, I scrunched up nose; how vulgar! And why did have to order everyone around?

"Nick said to stay here." I heard a young, panicked voice. It was probably the younger one. God, why did I even care what they were doing or saying? I dealt with them more than enough at school.

"Not crazy, Nick!" The voice was a lot closer than I expected. I leapt away from the doors and stared at the shadow reaching from the other side.

"God, Joe, yes you are. You're totally nuts." The youngest one half-yelled back at him, sounding frustrated. "Doctor M.J said there was something wrong with your head."

"Not. Crazy." The doors rattled as a loud thump sounded at Joe's angry voice. "Not crazy. Not crazy. Not crazy." His voice was quieter, more begging, than defiant. I was so busy staring at the shadow of the boy that half scared me and half creeped me out that I almost screamed when a slip of white slid under the door. Barely a second later the tapping started; the dull thud of a head connecting with the door repeatedly, the tap of fingers on the wood, the customary low hum of illegible murmuring.

"NICK! Joe's spazzing again!" The little boy yelled, which only spurred Joe on more. The slip of white was pushed further under the door; it was obvious he wanted me to have it, but why? I hesitantly stepped over to pick the paper up.

_Lihgtes off! Dark! No bright! Darke Time!_

Even his notes were the same disjointed barely understandable vocabulary as his speaking. Well, at least now I knew why he had spelling mistakes; Nick said he was dyslexic and that was something I could easily believe.

"Switch the lights off?" I spoke out loud, frowning to myself. All the thuds and tapping on the other side of the door stopped for a moment. Two taps. Another pause and then the consistent thuds started again. Was that meant to be a yes?

I honestly don't know why I didn't just throw the note out and start my homework. It was the logical thing to do. Instead I went to the light switch and frowned at it for a moment before slowly turning it to off. The only light in the room was from the windows, the strip under the door and... My cast was lit up in glowing green. I sank down to the floor, leaning against the wall as I stared at my cast. When Joe had spent all of lunch drawing on my cast he'd somehow made most of it glow in the dark.

There were green drawings of four little stick figures; two were smiling, one was crying - clearly a girl from the long hair and triangle dress - and one was frowning. Then underneath that there was only two, the girls face was blank of any features at all and the other one was smiling.  
Where Joe's name had been was now filled in more too; the half curve thing with the straight end had been filled in to be a glowing green heart shape surrounding his name with room enough to write one more name...

_Wednesday. Midnight. Under bleachers._

I stood back up and switched the light on. Surely that wasn't what I thought it was? He didn't want me to meet him under the bleachers at midnight tomorrow did he? I wasn't thinking when I stomped over and flung one of my doors open. I jumped back with a yelp when instead of being able to walk out a boy tumbled down at my feet.

"Hi." Joe giggled like a small child, looking up at me from the floor.

"Hi." I mimicked, eyeing him warily. What was I meant to do with him?

"Lights off. Lights on. Lights off." Joe continued to giggle.

"Joe, I told you to stay." Nick spoke from the other side of the room.. The second Nick spoke Joe's face turned from breathtaking happiness to handsome darkness. His eyes flashed green as he sat up. That alone was enough to make me step away; I was still haunted by flashes of green and blue, I still saw those murderous faces in most men around me, I couldn't sleep a full night yet.

"Told ya." The little one tattled gleefully.

"Sorry." Joe mumbled, sitting up, his eyes downcast as he scrambled back to the bed where his brothers were.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

I opened the doors carefully, to make sure I didn't wake any of the boys. Dad and Jackson had gone to bed not long ago, two of the older boys were in the guest bedroom down the hall which left the four younger ones in the room next to mine. I had to tiptoe past so I wouldn't wake them - the little-est one, a 7-year-old old orphan named Theo was snoring lightly and sucking his thumb. I held my breath the whole way out into the hall, downstairs and until I got outside. I let my breath out in relief and leaned against the wall, that was easier than I thought it would be.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" I jumped about three feet when the voice spoke. "It's nearly midnight." I turned slowly, feeling my heart thumping in my chest, I was half expecting to be faced with glowing eyes, a sinister smirk and my imminent death.

"Jackson." I let out a breath. It was just Jackson.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is out there? Dad would kill you if he saw you." Jackson hissed, glancing at the door as if just by saying his name he'd appear. He's not Voldemort, though I sometimes wondered if those super powered freaks were... Or even Joe and his brothers.

"Well, what are you doing out?" I demanded, trying to get the focus off me. I should have known better; Jackson was practically the King of diverting.

"I'm on watch." As if to prove a point he lifted his shotgun. Not that it did much if we came under attack, at most it would wake everyone up to warn them. "Now, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, I-"

"You're meeting that weirdo from yesterday aren't you?" He accused through narrowed eyes that were aimed at my arm... Not my arm, my cast, I'd been subconsciously running my hand over Joe's drawing on my cast. Holy shit! What if Jackson could see the glowing words? Was it dark enough to see them?

"Don't tell Dad." I blurted out, it was better that he think I was sneaking out to see a boy than... Well, I am actually sneaking out to see a boy. I don't know why, he was a weird boy that creeped me out 90% of the time, but I felt compelled to go see him at midnight just like he wrote.

"For fucks sake, Miley." Jackson growled, "what if _they_ come back? I can't protect if you I'm not near you." That alone was almost enough to make me go back inside and ignore my glowing arm.

"I'll be fine." I sounded a lot more sure than I felt. "They never attack the same place twice in a row." I reasoned "**Please**, Jackson?" I turned my puppy eyes on him. I'd learned early on that both Jackson and Dad were suckers for my puppy eyes - Mom had been seemingly immune, maybe because she could do it just as good.

"God, Miley, if Dad finds out he'll murder us both." Jackson grumbled, waving his hand at me in a shooing motion.

"So don't let him find out." I grinned, running off before he could change his mind.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

"You came?" Even though I could see him I knew it was Joe the second I got near the bleachers.

"I, um, I guess so." I shrugged, I wasn't so sure about coming here now that I was actually here.

"Thank-you." His voice was soft and hesitant, maybe even a little shy. I finally found where his voice was coming from and when I looked there I froze. Green, I was staring straight at a pair of glowing green eyes. "Don't be afraid." He took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"What are you?" The words flew out of my mouth as I kept backing up.

"I am me." Joe said, even when his voice sounded normal he didn't seem to be able to make a coherent sentence. "Don't be scared. No scared. No scared, Miley." He stepped closer to me each time "Please?" That one word made me stop. Once he noticed I'd stopped retreating Joe flashed me a bright smile. I squeezed my eyes shut as he approached, willing myself back to sanity, when I open my eyes his eyes will be brown again, I told myself. "Open eyes. Eyes open. Open eyes." Even with the weird speech pattern Joe sounded soft and nervous, and right in front of me. I took a deep breath and forced my eyes open. I gasped when I saw how close he was - I could count the freckles on his nose even in the darkness he was that close. "I'm not crazy, Miley." Even as he said it I saw him twitch, but I couldn't take my eyes off of his eyes. Bright green, glowing eyes. "Miley not crazy either."

I took one more step back and found my back against a metal support beam. Glowing green eyes full of power and electricity. The bright green eyes of the Green Bloodlust Brother!

"I am Joseph." Long dark lashes fluttered past green eyes. "You are Miley." Brown eyes stared at me now. My mouth couldn't seem to form any words. "Repeat." I furrowed my brow in confusion despite my growing terror. What did Jackson say when I left? Something about _them_ coming back? He probably wanted to finish what the Blue one started. The Blue one! It really is his brother Kevin! He's the one that grabbed me, tried to fly away with me and dropped me - he probably hoped it would kill me instead of break my arm.  
"Repeat." Joe said again, his voice taking on a desperate edge. "REAPEAT!" He yelled, I jumped and let out a scream.

Joe stepped back and started pacing, every single fibre of him seemed to be twitching as he paced and muttered; I could feel the paralysing power rolling off of him, crackling around him in green lightning strikes. Joe stopped, he stood completely still for a moment, it looked so foreign for him to be still and I'd only known him for three days. He turned to me, his face dark - well, darker considering it was midnight - and his eyes burning.

"_Run_." Was all he said. I did not need to be told twice as I turned - first I ran into the support beam - and sprinted across the field, trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

I was halfway home when the sky lit up in a bright streak of green, like an augmented shooting star going over the city. I have a really bad feeling that not only were all my fears about Joe and his brothers true - they were psychotic murderers - but I'd also done something very wrong tonight.

I should have just stayed home!

* * *

**Dun dun dun duh...**

**Question: What's your favourite flower?  
Question 2: Did you expect Miley to run?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Jackson wasn't anywhere near home when I got there - oh, God, they know where I live! - which I guess was a good thing; I wouldn't have to face his 'I told you so', and I wouldn't have to explain why I was vomiting in Dad's azalea's. Everyone was still asleep when I snuck back into my room, but I couldn't sleep. How was I supposed to sleep knowing what Joe was? Was I supposed to tell someone? The police? Not to mention the fact that I'd apparently pissed Joe off majorly tonight and I was dead scared that he was going to come and get revenge and kill me. Worse than that I was afraid he'd kill my family.

I sat by the window and looked out across the ocean, my heart was thumping and I kept seeing flashes of bright colors racing across the sky. I wasn't even sure if it was real or my imagination; was I seeing things or had me running away cause those three monsters to go on a rampage tonight?

I didn't sleep at all that night, every time my eyes started to droop I'd seen bright green and hear evil laughing and I started awake, terrified.

"Hey, Sis." Jackson was smirking at me tiredly when I stumbled down stairs in the morning. I felt like Hell. "Long night?" He thought I snuck out to see a boy - I guess technically I did - to, like, fool around and make out or have a midnight date or something. I opened my mouth to tell him what actually happened, that the bright green name scrawled across my cast was that of the Green monster who terrorized us... But, the words didn't come out.

Dad got the rest of the boys to school, and Jackson drove me just like usual, but once we were outside the building I couldn't bring myself to actually get out of the car. Would he be there today? I don't know if the flutter in my stomach at the thought was from skipping breakfast, the fear, or... Anticipation.

"Hey." Jackson called, he looked worried, it was unnatural on him. "Be careful today, yeah? That twitching green psycho was running around last night. He didn't hurt anyone, but he was out." I nodded silently and swallowed the lump in my throat as I got out of his car. This was going to be a long day, I decided.

"Hey, Miles." I jumped and let out a scream at the voice, I was sure it was _him_ coming back to kill me. "Woah there, it's just me." I turned slowly to see Lilly. Sweet, blonde, not-a-murderer Lilly.

"Right. Hi." I tried to forced myself to smile, but I knew it didn't work.

"What's up with you?" Lilly scrunched her nose, it was her tell; when she asked a question like that and scrunched her nose it meant she really didn't want to know, but felt like she had to ask.

"Nothin'." I shook my head, turning back to my locker. "How 'bout you?" I listened with half an ear as Lilly started to ramble on, thankful that listening to Lilly never meant I actually had to pay full attention to the blond. I actually managed to distract myself enough that by the time I got to Homeroom I had forgotten that one of the Brothers was in the class. Not just any Brother either...

"Miley." His voice was a soft mumble, so quiet that I didn't even startle at the sound of it. I turned from chatting with Lilly, then completely froze. Joe Lucas. Twitch the Green Bloodlust Brother. They were one in the same and he was sitting right next to me. "Sorry, Miley." I tried to edge away from him, but one of his hands had gripped tightly to my cast without me noticing. "Sorry, Miley, very sorry." I forced myself to look into his eyes, letting out an involuntary yelp when I saw them; one eyes was the beautiful soft brown with little flecks of gold that I loved, and the other was bright green and crackling with power. One brown, one green.

"L-let go of me." I tugged at my arm and almost fell backwards when he actually let me go.

"No hurt, Miley. Sad hurt, Miley." Joe stared at me with sad puppy eyes - or is it sad puppy _eye_? - I looked down to where he'd been touching my cast to find a handprint. A bright green handprint burned into my cast where he'd touched me.

"You're not sad." I shook my head, boldly looking back up to him. "You're a psychopath. A psychopath who kills people; you murder innocent people, you rape women. And if you so much as look at me again I'll tell everyone who you are and they'll kill you." I threatened in a hiss so no-one else could hear me.

"Miley, I-" Joe started again, but I turned my back to him, trying to ignore the broken sound to his voice.

"Mister Lucas, where do you think you're going?" Miss Kunkle demanded after I heard a scraping chair and hurried footsteps, but I dare not look. "Mister Lucas-" she was cut off by a slamming door.

"What a weirdo." Lilly scoffed next to me.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

I felt the words on my tongue, I wanted to tell someone. I had to tell someone, right? I couldn't just live with myself if I was the only who knew the real identity of those psycho brothers. I had to Dad, or the police, or anyone who could stop them... So, why wouldn't the words come out?

It was on Saturday when I went to check the mail that I decided that I _had_ to tell someone. It was a bright September day, the waves were good enough that Lilly and Oliver had gone surfing, and there hadn't been attack in three weeks since I was attacked. There were a few letters - they at least let the mail through the city - some junk mail and a flower. Not just a flower; a bright green rose framed by dark green leaves with a long thornless stem that had a single piece of paper attached. _Miley_.

He had left this. I knew it was him. It was green, normal people leave red roses or pink roses, but this was green, just like his eyes. Was it a threat? Was it him proving he knew where I live and he could come back and kill me any time he wanted?.. It didn't feel like that. Which is weird, how can a flower left in the letterbox feel? But, regardless, it didn't feel like a threat. It actually felt kinda nice, like a secret admirer, except I knew who it was.

"Someone's got an admirer." Dad teased when I got back inside with the mail and the rose. I couldn't explain why I didn't just toss it into the garden, except that I had a feeling it would hurt Joe's feelings, and it's in everyone's best interest if he's happy. "Who sent it?"

"I, uh-" I look at the green petals, now would be the perfect to time to tell Dad; by the way, Dad, the new boys at school at the psycho's that have been terrorizing us for years and I think one of them is sweet on me... Yeah, that's probably not the way to go. I just shook my head instead and went up to my room.

After passing through the boys' room I locked the doors leading to mine and flopped down on my bed, staring at the rose. I should tell someone. I shouldn't just keep it to myself that I know who they are. I am the only person who knows the real identity of the Bloodlust Brothers, I'm sure I had a moral responsibility to tell someone who they are. So why was I keeping it a secret?  
I don't know how long I spent staring at that stupid, but any amount of time was too long. With that in mind I shut it in my dresser drawer, grabbed one of my guitars and climbed out onto the roof. Everytime I looked out over the ocean - it used to be calming in it's chaotic beauty - I could only focus on the green hues in the water. Blues that faded into green, pale green, deep green. But, the worst part was when I saw electric green when I knew logically it wasn't there. I don't know why I saw the Green more than Blue or Red. It was the Blue one - Kevin Lucas - who actually took me, who was going to kidnap me and rape me and kill me. The Green one - Joe Lucas - was the one who told him to let me go, and I never even saw the Red one - bossy Nick Lucas. Joe told Kevin to let me go, I realised, before he started at school, before he met me, before he started following me and creeping me out with his twitchy-ness Joe Lucas saved me... Maybe he didn't know that he was saving me, maybe he did - he did because he was usually the one who spear-headed the killing in the streets - but regardless he saved my life and let me get away with only a broken arm.

_**Bloodlust Brothers**_

By Monday I had resolved to demand answers from Joe on why he saved me before I told my Dad who he was. I had to tell Dad, they _had_ to know who they were, they had to **stop** them.

(The green rose was still in my dresser drawer instead of the garbage.)

I easily spun the dial to open my locker before slamming it shut the second it opened. A few people gave me funny looks, so I turned back to my locker and slowly opened it again; yep, it was there, it wasn't my imagination. A pale green carnation was staring at me from where it was sitting delicately on top of my books. First the rose now this?

I plucked the flower up and turned slowly when I felt him staring. Just like I knew he would be Joe Lucas was across the hall staring at me. Well, not exactly as I thought he'd be; he wasn't twitching or tapping or even moving at all. He was just standing there completely still, staring at me with one brown eye and one green eye. It was always like that now, always two different colored eyes, it was more creepy than just one color. If they were both green then I could identify him as the twitchy Green psycho and just be afraid of him like I should be, if they were both brown it was so hard to fear him because those brown puppy eyes looked so innocent. But, when there was one of each he was half the boy who chased me on the first day of school to make sure I was okay and half the monster who terrorized the whole city and killed thousands of people.

'Miley.' He was too far away for me to actually hear it, but I saw his mouth forming the word as he took a step closer to me. I shook my head and I would have stepped back, but my back was already pressed against my locker. Joe faltered and looked like a wounded puppy, both his eyes going brown and sad before he blinked and turned away, his fingers twitching at his side as he walked away.

I grabbed my books and shut the carnation in my locker, ignoring the voice in my head that said I should throw it away instead of keeping it. But, if I could throw it away I wouldn't have a wilting green rose in my dresser at home either. Joe was going to be in my first class and I had already resolved to get answers out of him so I needed to get him alone. I knew if Nick was there Joe would never talk, Nick would just talk and call him crazy and brush off any questions I had. Maybe Joe was crazy and he just had weird control over his eye color and he was the Green brother? Maybe I was crazy for even thinking of confronting him instead of turning him over to the police last week?

_Bleachers!_ I only wrote one word on a scrap of paper before I dropped it in Joe's lap on the way to my desk. I could practically feel his whole body twitch in surprise before the rhythmic tapping started.

Come lunch hour I was standing in almost the exact same spot under the bleachers wondering if this was such a smart idea; I mean, the Green one was notoriously the most violent and bloodthirsty one out of the three and if it really was Joe then I was about to confront a very unstable monster who liked to torture people. That was almost enough to make me turn and leave, but when I did he was there. His hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyes downcast, his feet shuffling against the ground.

"Hi." Joe muttered, not looking up. "Hello. Hey. Greetings. Goo-"

"Stop it." I demanded and the second I spoke he stopped, his mouth shutting with a click of his teeth. I felt a lot braver than I probably should considering I was talking to a psychopath. "Wh-who are you?" He stayed where he was ten feet away and I could see his left eye twitching a little, and I stayed where I was as I stared at him.

"I am Joseph." Joe mumbled to the ground. "You are Miley. Miley hates Joseph." He used simple sentences, but even I couldn't deny the pure anguish in his words. "Repeat." He whispered softly; "I am Joseph, she is Miley, Miley hates Joseph." Joe repeated to himself before squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

"A-are you them?" I tried not to let his words get to me, but it was so difficult when he sounded so sad. "Are you the ones who kill people?"

"Yes." Just a one word answer was weird for him. So weird it made me feel weird.

"Why?" The word hung in the air, Joe didn't respond straight away, instead he reached up and took his hat off. It occurred to me as he took it off that the only time I'd seen him without it - or any of his brothers without hats - it had been too dark. And once it was off I understood why they always wore hats; Joe's dark, messy hair was streaked with green. The green parts were as random and chaotic as he was, sometimes in the roots, sometimes in the spiky tips, but a dark, emerald green that stood out against his black hair.

"Can't stop it. Don't know how. Can't stop it. Nick says kill. Can't stop crazy." As he spoke he looked up and both his eyes were green again, dancing with power as he stared at me, the green in his hair almost seemed to come alive too. "Doctor Father says kill. Nick says kill. Can't stop voices." He clutched his head and fell to his knees. "Quiet. Stop. No hurt Miley. No hurt Miley. No hurt Miley." Joe's hands were starting to glow, his fingers gripping his head so tight that I was sure he'd hurt himself, his head started to twitch as he kept muttering.

I should have run, the logical thing for anyone to do would be to run. So, why wasn't I moving? I just stood there and watched Joe as the green glow got brighter and brighter in his hands, and his mutterings got louder and faster until his words were running into each other. Run and get help, my mind screamed at me, but I was frozen to the spot. I idly thought that something must have gone wrong in my self-preservation instinct because I was still here.

"Joe." I didn't even notice that I'd moved until I was kneeling on the ground in front of Joe speaking his name.

"No Miley. No Miley. No Miley." Joe's words were impossibly loud right in my ear and running together. It was a miracle someone hadn't heard his screams and come looking.

"Joe." I tried again, reaching out to touch him, but stopping half way, not sure what would happen if I touched him.

"No hurt. No Miley. No hurt. No Miley." Joe's whole body was shaking now and looked like he was about to combust. Maybe he would, maybe he was short-cirtuiting and he was about to blow up and kill us both. Why did that make my stomach twist so uncomfortably? - Other than the fact that it would mean certain death for me?

"Joe, I'm Miley." I said, trying to to be heard over himself. "I am Miley." I repeated what he kept saying earlier and the other night. I was surprised when he actually stopped shouting, he kept shaking, but at least I could hear myself talk. "I am Miley. You are Joseph." I tried desperately. "Repeat." I commanded. "Repeat, Joe."

"Y-y-you are Miley." His voice was strained as he spoke. "I-I am Joseph." He wasn't shaking as bad anymore.

"Again, repeat it again." I demanded, for whatever reason it seemed to work. "I am Miley. You are Joseph."

"You are Miley." I nodded slowly as he took his hands away from his head. "I am Joseph." Joe's voice trembled as the shaking finally stopped. "You are Miley. I am Joseph." The boy looked drained as he swayed on his knees for a moment before collapsing forward and falling into me.

* * *

**You know what sucks? Being the only person in the house with a working computer; this is, like, one of the only times I've gotten on my computer in weeks since all the other computers decided to shut up shop in the same week. So, I don't know when the next update will, but hopefully soon.**

**If anyone is still out there; Hellooooo!**

**Things that have happened that I couldn't tell you guys about;  
1- Hilary Duff was in Australia for a whole week; first she performed on X-Factor (it was the only time I actually watched the show) then she was on some radio shows that I couldn't get because they weren't in my state, then she performed on Sunrise (I woke up late and missed the performance by, like, two minutes and only got to watch the interview (Dang it!).) then she was on The Project where they talked about naming her fanbase and creative names for her next album (The Duffsters were among mentioned fanbases and my favourite album name came from Rove suggesting Don't Stop Till You Get A Duff.)  
2- Joe Jonas became a quarter of a century man! Happy Birthday, Joe!  
3- My nephew Coby turned 6 months old on September 8th.  
4- Agents Of SHIELD season 2 is set to start in 6 days!  
5- And my father has become obsessed with Dragon City and has decided to commit the rest of his lift to playing a facebook game...**


End file.
